


Alteregos

by wingedlioness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: Evil!Snowing kinky af smut.Technically dub-con because of the strange case of Charming's heart in Isaac's AU but not actually dub-con.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brooke2broch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooke2broch/gifts).



> brooke has a great appreciation for the deliciousness of Charming and my brain has decreed that evil!Snow was most definitely a dom so this was borne in honour of brooke's birthday.

Charming bit down on the gag in surprise as the opening door let in a gust of cool air that traveled along his body. He shivered against the ropes that held his arms behind his back and up to the bed’s canopy. Straining his ears to hear any movement towards his vulnerable position, he caused the bonds gripping his torso to press torturously into his nipples. A throaty chuckle echoed in response to his lewd moan that escaped around the wood bar between his lips.

“Is Charming enjoying his punishment?” 

Snow’s deceptively docile tone was nearly drowned out by the shutting of the door behind her. He couldn’t stop his body’s instant reaction to her presence, cock stiffening and skin aching for her touch. He felt something ghost along his naked ass before it snapped away and smacked him hard on the right cheek.

“I asked you a question,  _ Charming _ .”

He lurched forward unconsciously as the crop came down on the other side. The warm pain on his ass and ropes squeezing his chest had him panting into the gag. It took another hit of the crop before he remembered there had been a question posed to him and he began nodding his head vigourously. 

“Well it’s about time you answered.” Snow nudged the crop between his thighs, tracing his cock before pressing it back up between his ass, teasing the rim of his puckered hole. “We can’t have naughty behaviour rewarded though. So I think a little more punishment is in order.”

He clenched his hands, anticipating another hit only for Snow to pull the crop away and a cool liquid replace it. He felt a slick hardness pushing into him ever so slowly, opening him up in a way that made his balls tight with need. His entire body felt aflame as his queen slid the plug in, his muscles clenching around the surprisingly pleasurable intrusion. She twisted it ever so slightly until she heard his gasp when she maneuvered it directly into the sweet bundle of nerves inside. She patted his ass gently before trailing her hand along his back and to his head to undo the cloth holding the bar in place. 

When she came into view, Charming felt his lust rising even higher at her bare legs and corset that acted only to push her breasts and erect nipples close to his face. 

“I’ll be gracious, and give you a chance to earn some release. Remember,” she took his chin in her fingers, nails scratching softly against his scruff. “Only good boys earn rewards.”

Snow dropped her hand to climb onto the bed in front of him and he found himself licking his dry lips. She lay upright on the pillows in front of him, spreading her legs to grant him access. He eyed her wet folds with delight. She had obviously enjoyed torturing him, whether or not she would ever admit it. He would show her that James was nothing compared to him. 

She rolled her eyes at him, pulling him back to the sight in front of him. “Whenever you’re ready, Charming.”

He kept his eyes on hers as he lowered his mouth to the inside of her thigh. She maintained her aloof and detached expression until he began circling his tongue to press at her inviting hole only to tease between her folds. He grinned when her eyes closed and a soft sigh escaped. Charming flicked up to hit her clit, before going back to press into her core. She bucked at his mouth when he hit her sweet spot and whimpered when he pulled away again to suck on her clit. He found himself getting so lost in the rhythm of her body and the pleasure she was taking from him that he began thrusting back against the plug inside him, seeking any friction, any pressure, any…

David woke up panting, cock throbbing. He immediately reached for Snow only to feel the empty spot on the bed beside him. He leaned back into his pillow and took a hand to his shaft, squeezing to stave off the imminent release. The muted sound of running water got his attention, and he got out of bed as quickly as his erection would let him. The baby was sleeping soundly, but judging by the bottle his wife just finished washing, he hadn’t been a minute ago. David took a moment to soak in his wife’s appearance, her comfy robe, old slippers, disheveled hair. He felt his cock straining against his sweatpants and tried to will it down as he made his way to her. 

“Oh, did I wake you? I’m-” Snow’s words were cut off as David pulled her into his arms and fused their lips together. 

He nibbled at her lips and danced his tongue along hers, embracing her as tightly as he could, grinding their hips together. 

He finally pulled away, enjoying the starry look in Snow’s eyes. 

“Wow. Ok. Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?”

David coughed quietly, loosening his grip around her waist ever so slightly. “Uh… well.”

“David? What is it?” Snow brought him closer again, searching his eyes.

“Do- do you ever think about what we did? You know, in the other book?”

Snow looked puzzled for a moment and David could feel his face flushing before her cheeks turned scarlet. 

“Oh, you mean… the ropes? And… everything?”

“Yeah.”

His embarrassment began fading as his wife’s hands wandered down to his hips and she started caressing his ass. She nodded up at him, encouraging him to continue. 

“Ever think… ever think you’d want to try it again?”

She pursed her lips mischievously before giving him a swift kiss. He chased her mouth, trying to pull her back to him but she wriggled out of his grasp. She made her way back towards their bed before glancing over her shoulder. 

“Yes. But, I think this time I should be the one tied up. After all, I was very naughty.”

She winked at him as he stood helpless by the sink. Finally, her words made their way through his lust to his feet and he nearly flew to follow her.


End file.
